


December 21

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [21]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Ficlet, Gen, I'm repeating myself again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unwelcome suitor makes life difficult for Jupiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 21

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558). 
> 
> This is in the JA universe, but is not part of the weird little storyline I have ongoing. Consider it separate.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!”  

Jupiter propped her hands on her hips and glared at the transport ship’s captain.  “ _Again?_  Weren’t the first seven days _enough?_ ”  

The man shrank a little inside his uniform, caught between apology and fear.  “Your Majesty, I just handle delivery.  His Grace Lord Hydren commands and I must obey.”  

Jupiter snorted.  “Can I send them back?”  

The captain gulped.  “If--if you so desire, your Majesty, but--”  He fingered his collar, and Jupiter sighed.  

“If I do, you take the blame.  All _right_ , but you are _not_ unloading that thing here.  Take it down to the ranch in Nevada--Captain Tsing’ll give you the coordinates--and whatever you do _don’t_ let NORAD see you.”  

“At once, your Majesty!”  The captain gave a snappy bow and hurried back into the ship.  The ramp closed behind him, cutting off the noise and the smell, and a minute or two later the ship was rising to exit out the veil that protected the docking bay.  

“Another courting gift?”  Kiza’s voice was half-choked with giggles, and Jupiter rolled her eyes as she turned.  

“Apparently.  If I ever actually meet this Lord Hydren I’m going to hang his presents around his _neck_.  Who told him this was a good idea?”  

Kiza shrugged.  “He’s Entitled.  He had somebody run a cursory research scan of Earth and picked the most over-the-top thing he could find.”  

Jupiter groaned.  “This is what I get for ignoring his messages, right?  Crap, there’s another _four days_ of this to look forward to.  There isn’t going to be any room left down there!”  

Kiza started laughing again.  Jupiter shook her head.  “Eighty-four waterfowl, thirty chickens, a dance troupe, and the Entitled equivalent of a fife-and-drum corps...maybe I can start an orchard.”  

“Could have been worse,” Kiza managed, wiping her eyes, and started singing.  “Rudolph the red-nosed deer Splice, had a very shiny--”  

Jupiter yelped, and chased her out of the docking bay.


End file.
